Ro Ro Kahn
Real Name = Nicholas Kahn Age = 12 (Beyond 2,000) Family = Saho Kahn (Father), Sindel (Mother), Ice (Brother), Quan Chi (Godfather), Jake Krane and Bitch Puddin' (Triplets) Biography Ro Ro Kahn is the first born son of Shao Kahn. He is also the only son and second child of Sindel. When Shao Kahn made his attack on Edenia and married Sindel, they managed to have a child against Sindel's will. Ro Ro is also a member of the writer and author group called The B. Brothers. He has also learned how to sing very well and because of his powers he uses the songs' lyrics to destroy and/or cause pain to his opponent, or use them for his own good. Sindel - "Shao Kahn, I have good news and bad news." Shao Kahn - "What's the good news?" Sindel - "I have given birth." Shao Kahn - "What's the bad news?" Sindel - "You're the father." Even though Sindel didn't want another child, she still cared and loved Ro Ro anyway. DC Universe In the DC Universe, Ro Ro has been through a lot since the Universe's alternates, such as: Flashpoint, New 52, Blackest Night, etc. The only thing different from the MKU, is that he is a member of the Justice League, has a crush on almost every male ember, and has befriended his brother, Ice. Sinestro Corps When on a mission to attack Earthrealm with his dumb ass brother, Ice, his destruction caused attention by Sinestro. When Sinestro promised him a Quardian Power Ring (see greenlantern.wikia.com/Power_Ring_(Disambiguation)), he thought for a moment and decided his powers could use a little yellow lantern boosts, so he joined the Sinestro Corps, which only lasted long because he caused a lot more destruction, his regular powers on sorbet his yellow lantern powers which made him stronger, and he threatened to kill Sinestro if he became an insubordinate again. Blackest Night When the black lantern power rings were taking over Earth, Ro Ro just happened to be there forced against his will by his brother Kevin/Ice to visit his Uncle, Raiden, the rings tried to kill them but Kevin escaped back to Outworld before Ro Ro and when Ro Ro got blasted, it didn't kill him... IT TURNED HIM INTO A GOTH! So while the war was going, Ro Ro walked the Earth as a "soulless" goth. Batman: Arkham Origins While Bruce Wayne (Batman) is being hunted by 8 assassins hired by Black Mask, Ro Ro journeys with him to stop them and Black Mask. Later to find out Ro Ro was hired also, but tried to resist the urge to kill him. There are many scenes where he tries to get the chance but hides his weapon or powers when Batman turns to him. Mortal Kombat Universe One word that sums up Ro Ro in Mortal Kombat is bitch. Even though he fights well, hates his brother and all other species of life which makes his father proud, is that he can sometimes even annoy his dad. Shao Kahn has even actually told him he annoys him sometimes. But, this stopped after a short period of time. Ro Ro used his powers to create two duplicates of himself. Jake Krane, and Bitch Puddin'. Jake consists of Ro Ro's niceness, although, some of that niceness is still inside of him. Bitch Puddin' consists of his annoying side but, Bitch Puddin' is so annoying that he has become annoyingly mean at the same time. He is a much more evil version of Ro Ro and you would thing they hate each other. Wrong. Ro Ro has an underground studio I. Which he creates songs and movies (rarely). There are no stairs to access this studio, which is why Ice and Jared had a hard time finding it. Only Ro Ro and his two "twins" (Jake and Bitch Puddin') can access the studio. This is because they can phase through the ground with there powers. Often times, if Ro Ro is mad at his dad (or mother) he will create a portal to his studio, and sing random profanity songs. When he was mad at Jared one time, he created a dirty song (which didn't even express his feelings AT ALL). Bitch Puddin' even helps guard the studio sometimes. When Jared and Ice were trying to find it, Ro Ro and Bitch Puddin' pretended like there was a button in one of Ro Ro's spell books that opened the staircase. There was in fact a staircase, but it was a shadow staircase which only Ro Ro and his twins can step on (basically the stairs were fake because they aren't there anymore). Powers and Abilities Telekinetic, Dark Magic, Transfigured opponents (only into Yak Shas), Telepathic Separation (Example: Jake), Power Stealing, Jinx Hexes, Super Agility, The Strength of his Father, The Speed of The Flash (DC Universe), Portal Transportation, Create Portals to other realms and/or dimensions, Anything Ice can't do (there are limits though), Freeze time, Invincibility, Invisibility, Shoot plasma balls, Plasma shield Lyric Hexes Quotes Stupid hoes. What's up hoes. Oh go fuck yoself! Kiss this! Assholes. Screw you. Whatever. 'Costumes' Mortal Komabt Ro Ro sports his signature blue cloak, blue and white disco boots, original blue pony tail hairstyle, wearing his short sleeve "kill" shirt and blue shorts. DC Universe (Including Injustice) He still wears his cloak, only his boots have turned into gym shoes. Injustice Regime He wears his regular, only he has two spiked bracelets on both his wrists and legs and a gothic spiked collar with pigtails like Harley Quinn's Insurgency costume. Sinestro Corps His outfit now resembles a bee and his regular. Blackest Night Unlike other blackest night characters' costumes, Ro Ro's costume is a Gothic Stage. He wears all black, has the hairstyle of the famous singer, P!nk. His hair is black. He wears a black spike collar, has ear piercings, and his boots are now black with blood at the end tips and the heel. His cape is now ripped like blackest night Superman. Batman: Arkahm Origins He wears his regular costume only it's black and resembles batman's costume. Trivia *Ro Ro has even tried to kill Jared *Even though he may seem heartless, Ro Ro does favor his uncle Raiden and takes his wisdom to mind. In the future when Shao Kahn was about to kill Raiden, Ro Ro was about to stop him but didn't want to get grounded or even killed.